


Trận Chiến Bóng Tuyết

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Đang là mùa đông. Trời đang đổ tuyết. Bốn người đàn ông lớn tồng ngồng còn chuyện gì khác để làm ngoài ném tuyết vào người nhau?





	1. Chiến tuyến Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble Advent Calendar 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882906) by [ready_to_kick_some_ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass). 



“Lố bịch,” Sherlock làu bàu. “Đây là trò lố bịch nhất ta từng làm đấy, John ạ.”

John nở một nụ cười khô khốc. “Sherlock à, ai bảo họ gây chuyện trước làm gì. Thích thì đây chiều thôi.”

“Chỉ có _một_ quả bóng tuyết vớ vẩn thôi mà John! Anh biết trí tuệ của Gavin chỉ ở mức trẻ mẫu giáo là cùng còn gì…Chưa nói tới anh của em nữa.”

“Là Greg cơ mà. Với lại, ừ thì đúng là chỉ có một quả thật, nhưng hắn ta ném lúc anh đang quay lưng lại. Không thể bỏ qua được!”

“John à…”

“Bớt nói đi. Làm bóng tuyết giúp anh này.”

Sherlock chỉ biết thở dài. Cậu lấy một vốc tuyết và bắt đầu nắn nó thành hình cầu.

John cẩn thận nhìn qua mép cái hào hẹp té họ mới đào làm căn cứ. “Bên kia im ắng quá.”

“Tốt. Chúng ta về nhà được chưa?” Sherlock khấp khởi gợi ý.

“Không được. Trận này anh phải phục hận.”

Sherlock quay sang nhìn anh, để rồi  ngạc nhiên trước những gì cậu thấy. Người John căng lên như dây đàn, mắt anh lấp lánh, trông như con thú chuẩn bị vồ mồi vậy. Rõ ràng anh đang rất thích thú với trò chơi này. Sherlock bất giác mỉm cười, trong lòng bỗng dâng lên một cảm giác trìu mến.

Cậu nhớ đến những trận ném bóng tuyết thời thơ ấu...đã có thời cậu và Mycroft nghịch tuyết đến say sưa như thế.

Cậu muốn kể John nghe về chuyện đó, nhưng vừa mới mở miệng thì đã bị một quả bóng tuyết bay vèo đến đập vào vai. Sherlock thốt lên kinh ngạc, còn John thì trợn to mắt nhìn cậu.

“Ui da,” Sherlock cau mày, vừa nói vừa phủi tuyết bám trên áo khoác.

John vùng đứng dậy. “Đồ hèn!” Vừa dứt câu anh bắt đầu ném hết quả bóng tuyết này đến quả bóng tuyết khác về phía Greg và Mycroft. Chiến tuyến bên kia mau chóng đáp trả.

“Giúp anh nào Sherlock!” Anh ngoái đầu ra sau gọi. “Nhanh lên!”

Sherlock mỉm cười lắc đầu. Dù vậy cậu vẫn nhặt lấy mấy quả bóng tuyết và bắt đầu ném. Có lúc cậu ghi được một quả vào thẳng mặt Mycroft, thế là tâm trạng cậu ngay lập tức sáng sủa hẳn lên.

Vậy mà cậu cứ tưởng ngày hôm đó sẽ nhàm chán lắm…


	2. Chiến tuyến Mystrade

 

“Sao anh lại làm thế hở Gregory?” Mycroft ta thán. “Chúng ta có phải trẻ con nữa đâu. Là người lớn hết cả rồi. Đã là người lớn thì không nên lúi cúi trong một cái hào mà nặn bóng tuyết…”

 “Vui mà Mycroft,” Greg nói, nụ cười sáng rực trên môi, trong khi đặt  quả bóng tuyết vừa làm xong vào cái đụn ngày càng cao dần.

 “Em chẳng thấy _vui_ ở đâu cả,” Mycroft vừa tuyên bố vừa lắc đầu.

 “Ừm,” Greg thủng thẳng nặn thêm một quả nữa. “Thế em chưa từng chơi ném bóng tuyết với Sherlock à, hồi hai người còn nhỏ ấy?”

 “Tất nhiên là có..”

“Vậy em cũng biết trò này rất vui mà, phải không nào?”

“Thì..”  
Y nuốt khan.

Ném bóng tuyết với Sherlock…

Ồ phải, y nhớ những lần đó, hai anh em chơi đùa đến mệt nhoài. Nhớ rất rõ là đằng khác.

Y nhớ tiếng cười trong trẻo và đôi mắt sáng lên phấn khích của Sherlock.  
“Chúng mình là Peter Pan và bạn của cậu ấy, chúng mình sẽ chiến đấu với bọn cướp biển,” Mycroft đã nói như thế.

Nhưng Sherlock lúc lắc cái đầu xoăn tít. “Không, anh với em là _cướp biển_ cơ, chúng ta đang bảo vệ tàu của mình,” em nghiêm nghị nói.

Và Mycroft mỉm cười. “Được rồi, thuyền trưởng.”

Có gì đó trong lòng y quặn lên. Tại sao nghĩ về quãng thời gian ấy lại đau đớn đến thế?

Có lẽ vì lúc ấy thế giới vẫn còn giản đơn. Thật giản đơn và…sáng sủa.

“Mycroft này?” Tiếng Greg vang lên ngay kề bên cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của y. “Em có sao không? Sao tự nhiên em đăm chiêu vậy?”

“Chỉ là em đang nhớ lại những trận ném bóng tuyết thôi,” Myccroft đáp. “Anh nói phải. Đúng là vui thật.”

Y ngập ngừng. Rồi lấy một vốc tuyết đầy và bắt đầu vê lại thành quả bóng.

Greg ngạc nhiên nhìn y, nhưng sau đó mỉm cười.

“Thật mừng vì có em ở bên. Trong giờ khắc cuối cùng của chúng ta,” anh nói giọng bông đùa và bật cười.

“Gregory, thật là..” Mycroft đảo tròn con mắt. Nói vậy nhưng trên mặt y cũng vẩn vơ một nụ cười. Vào lúc này, cũng như bao nhiêu lần trước đó, y nhận ra tại sao mình lại yêu người đàn ông này nhiều đến vậy.

“Sẵn sàng đi nhé,” đột nhiên Greg nói. “Anh khai hỏa đây.”

Nói rồi anh ném một quả bóng tuyết qua phía bên kia, nơi John và Sherlock cũng đang núp sau một cái hào tương tự.

Họ nghe thấy tiếng ai đó thốt lên kinh ngạc và rồi nghe John hét lên, “Đồ hèn!”

Trời long đất lở từ lúc đó.

Phe địch trút bóng tuyết xối xả xuống đầu hai người. Họ dồn sức đáp trả.

Và Mycroft nhận ra, đâu đó giữa những lần nhặt và ném bóng tuyết, rằng y quả thực đang rất vui.

Thậm chí khi Sherlock làm sao đó mà nhắm được một quả đập ngay vào má y, y cũng chẳng buồn giận.

Bởi vì trong thâm tâm, người y thấy là đứa em bé bỏng của mình, đầu đội chiếc mũ cướp biển, đang cười vang.

 


End file.
